godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zedus
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Zedusvc2.jpg |caption =Zedus in Gamera: The Brave |name =Zedus |species =Reptil Amphibio Mutado |nicknames =Dilofo, Jidasu |height =55 meters |length =68 meters |weight =25,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Toto |created =To be added |portrayed =Mizuho Yoshida |firstappearance =Gamera: The Brave |latestappearance =Gamera: The Brave |suits =ShodaiJidasu |roar = }}Zedus (ジ ー ダ スJīdasu ? ) Es un kaiju lagarto gigante de mar creado por Kadokawa que apareció por primera vez en la película: Gamera: The Brave Apariencia: Zedus es un gran kaiju saurio acuático. Se parece mucho a Jirass de Ultraman y también comparte algunas similitudes con Gorosaurus . Zedus tiene varios salientes de aletas delgadas que funcionan todo el camino desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la cola . Zedus tiene una cabeza grande con un volante retráctil multicolor . Él también tiene una poderosa cola muy larga . Según el libro Heisei Gamera Perfección, diseño y capacidades Zedus ' fueron influenciados por los monstruos Barugon , Zilla , Jiger , y Varan . Historia Serie Heisei Gamera: The Brave: Un monstruo devorador de hombres de las profundidades del océano, Zedus atacó varios barcos en el mar antes de finalmente llegar a tierra, causando todo tipo de daños. Afortunadamente para lo que quedaba de la ciudad, Toto, el joven encontró Gamera y criado por un muchacho joven, apareció. Zedus desató su lengua de lanza sobre el Toto, mientras que se enfrentaron. Después de varias llamadas perdidas, Toto agarró la lengua y se mantuvo en cuando se detuvo de nuevo en sus fauces. La criatura fue arruinado en la cara con una bola de fuego, enviando al monstruo en el mar a continuación. Zedus volvió con toda su fuerza, atacando el complejo que Toto se está celebrando en antes de desatar su ira sobre el resto de Nagoya. Los dos se enfrentaron una vez más, y al igual que antes, Zedus era conseguir rápidamente la delantera. Dominar a la tortuga con la brutalidad, la criatura tiró Toto en un edificio. El cuerpo del héroe ahora atrapado en el edificio, Zedus comenzó a subir. Zedus no tenía idea de que Toto acaba de ser autorizado por la joya que le dio a luz y fue derribado del edificio por el Toto volar. conseguir rápidamente en pie, arremetió con su lengua de nuevo, esta vez a través de empalar el hombro de Toto. Como los dos lucharon en, Toto arrancó la lengua por la mitad y desencadenó una bola de fuego de gran alcance. La bola de fuego envolvió rápidamente a la criatura y lo voló en pedazos sangrientos. Zedus batallas de Gamera dos veces en la película. La primera contra un quadrapedo mucho más pequeño "Toto", en el que Toto toma su lengua después de su lanzamiento más allá de él, agarrándola y escupiendo llamas arriba en la boca Zedus '. La segunda, y última vez, Toto está severamente derrotado por Zedus, siendo que no tiene acceso a toda su potencia. Después de recibirlo de la piedra roja su huevo se halló en, gana el poder de volar y escupir bolas de fuego. Después Zedus muerde el hombro de Toto y lanza su lengua a través de ella, Toto se enciende, roturas de la lengua por la mitad y se incinera. Toto continuación, lanza una bola de fuego que hace desaparecer Zedus. Habilidades Zedus lucha casi exclusivamente con sus garras, dientes y cola. Su arma más poderosa es su lengua alargada que puede lanzar un ataque en forma de lanza, que recuerda a su compañero Gamera enemigo Barugon. Zedus también puede saltar alto y lejos a través del aire. Origenes Zedus orígenes "nunca se exploran en su aspecto de la película , sin embargo materiales complementarios para Gamera: The Brave revelan que Zedus era un tipo de lagarto semiacuático que había mutado al alimentarse de los cadáveres de Gyaos Poderes y Habilidades Zedus peleas predominantemente usando sus garras, dientes y cola. Su arma más poderosa es su lengua alargada , capaz de extenderse hasta 100 metros de longitud, que se puede lanzar un ataque en forma de lanza , que recuerda a su compañero Gamera enemigo Barugon . Sin embargo , Zedus es capaz de emitir un ácido fuerte biológica de la punta de la lengua y de sus garras, que les permite penetrar la cáscara de Toto con facilidad . Zedus también puede saltar alto y lejos por el aire , más de 200 metros a la vez. También es lo suficientemente ágil para subir los edificios altos. En videojuegos * CR Gamera Comics Gamera: 2006 Hard Link Zedus en Gamera 2006 Hard Link Zedus hace una breve aparición en este manga , siendo mencionado por los personajes principales . Galeria Zedus Concept.jpg|Zedus concept art Zedus_Anatomy.jpeg|Anatomy of Zedus Toto and Zedus Behind the scenes.jpg Img 607556 48478973 1.jpeg 47.jpg Zedus.jpg Zedus_2.jpg Zedus_3.jpg e0034633_1624412.jpg img_4.jpeg Encuesta Do you like Zedus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Kadokawa